Headed to the Mine...craft, Part 2
is the second episode of Minecraft 10. Plot Ben automatically knew-he was sucked into the world of minecraft. He was about to jump through the portal, but it disappeared. Suddenly a miner came near him with a pick axe. The eye's were blue instead of white, so Ben trusted him. The miner helped him up, and said his name was Steve. Ben nodded and said his name, when suddenly a yellow block-ish light came from his trix. It went up and down Steve. "Alien species 489, Minecraft, Minecraftian: Humanblox" the trix said. Ben stared at the trix as a holigram showed up. Ben didn't touch it, and soon the holigram disappeared. "Is that..the omnitrix? The Player comes on and talks about it all the time-the player's nickname is 'Kevin Levin'. "..Ugh. Kevin..''I mean,yeah. It's the omnitrix. I use it to save the galaxy. Apparently, it just scanned you adding a new alien called Humanblox to my trix. I can transform into over 1,000 aliens in the world. I guess now over 1,001." Ben said to Steve. Steve nodded. "Me and Kevin are the same species-Kevin used his osmosian powers to absorb the computer code, allowing him to change me to an osmosian through his mind.However, I only halfway became osmosian." Suddenly, a large row of Creepers came, charging. "CREEPER STAMPEDE! HIDE!" Steve said, grabbing my shirt sleve and pulling me behind a rock. The creepers suddenly charged into the cave walls, and exploded and died-all except one. One just walked across the road, with a sad, gloomed face. Ben couldn't stand looking at the small face without feeling guilt. He stood up and ran to the Creeper. The Creeper hissed, and turned. Suddenly it's voice went small. "''Oops! Sorryy..I thought you were another creeper...they don't like me alot, because I betrayed them and helped a player once." It said, and sighed. Steve walked out, and stared at it. It stared at Steve. "You were the one who...?" Steve said torward the small Creeper. It nodded. "Come with us. You can help us-you may not know it, either of you-but Minecraft is in a dark time." Steve said, walking to a small spot. At the spot, a large tent was built. It was made out of obsidian, and apparently wasn't know about by the villians. They camped out for a few days, talking about each of their abilities-The small Creeper's name was Upgraded, and it could explode for days and not blow itself up. They talked about the dark days of minecraft, and had some suspects. Ben created a list. #King Creeper the III (KC3 for short) #Enderman and Enderdragon #Herobrine (definatly working with villian, or villian itself) #Israphel (thought to be white creeper?) #..list to be completed... After that, they stopped and lit a fire. A few hours later, after gathering food and other stuff, they lit out the fire and went to sleep. The next morning, Ben woke up Upgraded. "Listen, you've got to know about these three guys, at least a little-Herobrine, Enderman, Israphel...With Israphel being a white creeper and Enderman apparently an ancient evil, and Herobrine have thrown millions of people into here...you just have to know SOMETHING." Ben said to him. Upgraded nodded sideways. "I've heard the names for years, but all the other's think im too young and small to hear the stories." Ben sighed. He walked out and crafted an Iron Golem to protect them. After that, Upgraded and Ben went back to sleep and closed the tent. From behind, a pair of white eyes glowed then disappeared. Category:Episodes